Dances With Satan
by Lady Nymphetamine
Summary: Meredith havia desistido de lutar. Enquanto afundava no mar, em seus pensamentos mais obscuros, alguém a fez retornar. Seu mundo mudou, havia um motivo para viver. No fundo de sua mente, estaria para sempre afetada pela mulher conhecida como Satã.


**Capítulo 01**

**Crimson Tide Deep Blue Sea**

O mar avançava gelado em delicadas ondas contra a costa de Seattle. No porto, os bombeiros, paramédicos, policiais e médicos não pareciam prestar atenção no oceano cinza que se estendia sob os restos do ferry boat. As labaredas vermelhas, a fumaça negra, davam uma coloração fúnebre à água. Apenas uma pessoa reparou nesses fatos, exatamente aquela que estava afundando.

Meredith movia os braços desesperada, retornando à superfície. Tentava se aproximar da escadaria, não muito longe, que a levaria ao píer. Porém, ainda que fosse boa nadadora, quanto mais se mexia, mais a imagem das escadas parecia ficar longe, não de seu corpo, mas de seus pensamentos.

O que estava fazendo? Por que deveria continuar com aquilo? Qual o motivo? Sua mãe estava internada no hospital em que trabalhava, tiveram uma conversa nada agradável há pouco tempo. Jamais poderia se perdoar por dizer coisas tão terríveis, tão verdadeiras, ou perdoar a mãe que, acometida do Mal de Alzheimer, não foi capaz de ouvir seu desabafo.

Ela, Meredith, era um fracasso, meramente ordinária, insuficiente para se tornar uma cirurgiã excepcional, como sua mãe um dia fora. Era uma decepção, de acordo com Ellis Grey. A quem estaria enganando? A culpa não era de sua mãe, ao menos não por inteiro. Era dela também, da própria Meredith por ter se deixado abalar, por ter sido fraca, se apaixonar e viver um relacionamento confuso e bagunçado, em sua vida já confusa e bagunçada.

Talvez a culpa fosse toda dela própria. Por isso não se sentiu mal quando parou de mover os braços e afundou lentamente no mar. Qual era o motivo de continuar uma luta perdida? Era hora de desistir.

Enquanto a água penetrava seus pulmões, pressionando-os com uma força arrebatadora, tentava se concentrar nas coisas boas de sua vida. Tivera amigos, ainda que não pudesse ser capaz de ajuda-los sempre. Oportunidades para se tornar uma excelente médica. Amor, mesmo que conturbado, construído por cima de outro relacionamento já decadente. E sentia-se arrependida de não ter dito tudo que queria a algumas pessoas, especialmente àquelas que feriu.

Era melhor que desaparecesse da vida de Derek, assim ele não teria que vê-la nessa condição. O amava, disso não tinha dúvidas, mas esse amor não era mais como antes. Desde que descobrira que ele era casado, reprimira seu coração de tal forma que simplesmente não era mais como antes. Poderia beijá-lo, abraça-lo, fazer sexo quantas vezes fosse e simplesmente seu coração não batia desembestado como já fizera... Apenas batia.

Foi quando sentiu ser trazida à superfície, carregada por um par de braços fortes. Levada para uma ambulância e então para o Seattle Grace, durante todo o caminho recebendo massagem cardíaca.

Já na sala de cirurgia, podia ouvir as vozes ao seu redor. Derek continuava a fazer massagem cardíaca enquanto dava instruções, Drª. Bailey mandava-o sair. Até que o Chefe chegou e o obrigou a se retirar. Sentiu os mãos do neurologista passarem delicadamente em seu cabelo, quase numa despedida, para então deixar os colegas trabalharem.

As vozes estavam ficando mais altas, agora Dr. Burke entrara na sala. Não conseguia distinguir bem o que falavam, mas sabia, em seu conhecimento, se tratarem de ordens, procedimentos, que ela ainda não seria capaz de executar. Silêncio, uma máquina disparou, seu coração estava fibrilando. Conseguiria deixa-los?

Todos se afastaram e veio o primeiro choque. Não era mais capaz de sentir dor, por isso não se importava. Depois as massagens. E então ouviu uma voz que não esperava. A Drª. Montgomery chegara. Não entendeu as palavras, mas o som, puro e simples, fez sua alma inquietar-se, desejar gritar, sair correndo. Não queria ser vista assim, tão fraca e vulnerável, pela mulher contra a qual tanto lutara. Ganhara sua batalha, a troco de um sentimento que não mais existia, deixando pra trás uma mulher arrasada, que vira chorar dentro da sala de materiais.

Ainda que o casamento de Derek e Addison estivesse fadado a acabar, não queria que fosse ela, Meredith, o motivo para se colocar o ponto final. Não queria de forma alguma estar envolvida, pois agora se sentia responsável.

Ela a estava ajudando, Drª Montgomery estava ajudando a salva-la e isso fazia com que algo dentro de seu peito se movesse violentamente, louco para sair. Ouviu uma frase solta nitidamente, ecoando em sua cabeça. "Vamos, Meredith, não faça isso..." Então, depois de tudo, Addison ainda se importava.

Assístole. O Chefe ordenava procedimentos, enquanto fazia massagem. Depois Drª. Bailey assumia seu posto. Dr. Burke esperava, monitorando o coração. Mas Drª. Montgomery não tinha função ali. Addison apenas assistia, apreensiva, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Meredith sabia que isto estava além de sua especialidade, exatamente por isso não conseguia entender porque ficava. Ouviu o bip apitar, a obstetra estava sendo chamada. Sentiu os tristes olhos da mulher pousarem sobre si uma última vez antes de deixar o local.

Meredith pode finalmente relaxar. Não entendia porque estava tão alterada, porque a mera presença da Drª. Montgomery, quem já vira inúmeras vezes, com quem já trabalhara, pudesse deixa-la dessa forma. Não sabia o que era, mas, se sobrevivesse, precisaria resolver.

Seu coração permanecia sem bater. Novas tentativas, drogas, procedimentos. Drª. Bailey gritava com seu corpo como se Meredith tivesse culpa. Fato é, a culpa era sua, só não queria assumir.

Quando todos estavam dispostos a encerrar, a desistir e assumir a derrota, Cristina entrou na sala. Meredith a reconheceu imediatamente, não pela sua voz, mas pela simples presença. Mais uma rodada de drogas.

E então ela ouviu. Não eram palavras claras, era mais como um sussurro, ecoando ao pé do ouvido. Alguém que a chamava para retornar e recomeçar sua vida de onde jamais deveria ter parado. O cheiro de lírios e sândalo invadiu sua alma. Um bater de asas e penas grandes, brancas, inundaram sua visão. Braços a envolveram por trás e pode sentir não só o corpo, como até mesmo a respiração de outra pessoa em seu pescoço. Os lábios se moveram, mas seu "anjo" permanecia mudo. Quando Meredith tentou se virar para vê-lo, tudo que conseguiu ver foram longos fios de cabelo vermelho indo em direção a uma grande luz.

Talvez esse fosse o chamado que precisava. Era a hora de Meredith voltar, tentar, e fazer tudo de novo. Ela ainda não estava pronta para morrer.

Seu coração voltou a funcionar imediatamente. A movimentação na sala retornou, os médicos tratavam de dar os devidos cuidados. Meredith foi desentubada, já sendo capaz de respirar sozinha.

Drª. Montgomery entrou na sala novamente, fazendo com que as entranhas de Meredith revirassem. Ainda não podia se mover ou expressar o que se passava em seu interior, e foi muito grata a esta sua condição. Sentiu quando Addison se aproximou, ficando apreensiva, não que acreditasse que pudesse lhe fazer mal, apenas estando desta forma.

Por fim, encerrado todo e qualquer procedimento, só restava esperar. Foi deixada sozinha na sala com Cristina, certamente havia muito que conversar. Tentou falar, produzindo apenas murmúrios e gemidos de dor. Sua garganta estava sensível após a entubação. Precisava conseguir formar palavras, mas isso era mais difícil do que parecia.

- Ai – disse a primeira coisa que vinha à mente.

Abriu os olhos lentamente enquanto Cristina desatava a falar diversas coisas que ainda não era capaz de assimilar. Disse algo sobre casar com Dr. Burke, mas Meredith não sabia se ouviu correto. No momento, estava com a cabeça cheia, tentando recordar cada um de seus pensamentos desde que caíra na água. A única coisa que conseguia ter certeza, e que a mantinha intrigada, era a visão do "anjo".

Agora que estava fora de perigo, tinha algumas tarefas a cumprir. Reformaria sua vida, daria um novo rumo. Começaria assumindo responsabilidade pelos seus atos e pelos atos que desencadeou. Tomaria coragem e não seria mais uma decepção, nem ordinária, seria especial, como nasceu para ser.

**N.A.:** É, não resisti a tentação, tive que fazer uma fic de Grey's. Eu, que sempre falei mal de Grey's, tive que fazer... Culpa de Addison! De Kate Walsh! Comecei a assistir porque minha namorada estava assistindo, e eu achando um tédio. Aí aparece... Satã! E eu penso "Caralho! Alguém mais sacana do que eu!". E ai tive que assistir. Resultado, como boa fã da coisa, e por achar Meredith parecida com minha namorada, estava formada a fic.

Quanto à fic: Comecei bem, o título da fic é uma música de Theatre des Vampires e o do capítulo é de Nightwish! E eu sei que em alguns lugares o "barquinho que leva carros e pessoas" se chama balsa, mas aqui se chama ferry boat, então eu vou chamar de ferry boat e pronto. U.ú Sim, eu sei que modifiquei a cena, não coloquei aquela coisa toda de fantasmas porque não vi necessidade.

Por favor, deixem reviews! =**


End file.
